Russian Roulette
by Canadino
Summary: Would you like to play a game with me?" 8059


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

--

Russian Roulette

Gokudera's dislike…no, his hatred for Yamamoto is immense. It's all he thinks about whenever he sees the Tenth and the baseball freak getting too chummy. He has established himself as the Tenth's right hand man! Yamamoto is a threat to this position no matter how he looks at it. For this reason, he enters Yamamoto's room with a gun and a bullet in his pocket. He doesn't question why Yamamoto invites him over so many times but he doesn't complain if he is given an opportunity.

_Hey, baseball maniac. Let's play._

Yamamoto looks over the magazine in his hands, a smile on his face. _Sure thing, Gokudera. What were you thinking of?_

_Ever heard of Russian Roulette? _Gokudera smiles slyly back as he slips the bullet into one of the rounds of the gun and gives it a spin. Slapping back the magazine back in place, he places it on the table between them. O_ne bullet. Three tries each. Whoever gets the bullet in their brains is the unlucky one._

Yamamoto gets off his bed and inspects the gun_. Where do you get such realistic looking guns, Gokudera? _he asks excitedly.

_Don't be stupid,_ Gokudera snaps, grabbing the gun back and holding it against him as if it is a precious gem. _It's real and it's loaded. Don't do anything stupid._

_If you say so,_ Yamamoto says back amiably. _So will I really die if I shoot myself in the head?_

Gokudera rolls his eyes at the stupidity of the question. _Of course you will. Will you play with me? Or are you a wuss?_

Yamamoto grins, either too stupid to know the risk or too bold to even consider it. _Of course! Can I go first?_

Gokudera hands the gun over and Yamamoto presses the barrel to his temple. Pulling the trigger, he squeezes his eyes shut as the gun merely clicks. He has gotten lucky. Gokudera smirks. _Lucky shot._

_Thanks!_ Yamamoto hands him the gun, reaching across the table and placing it in the silver-haired boy's hands, their fingers more than brushing. _Good luck_, he blurts before he can stop himself, before Gokudera has a chance to shoot. Gokudera looks at him, his eyes betraying nothing as he shoots…and it clicks.

_Whew_! Yamamoto takes the gun when Gokudera hands it to him, but doesn't immediately put it to his head. _Have you ever wondered what happens to you when you die, Gokudera?_

_I don't care. Just shoot._

Yamamoto shrugs, puts the barrel to his temple again. Again he squeezes, and again there is a click. He lets out a breath of relief, not trying to hide his reaction to escaping death twice. Instead of handing the gun to Gokudera, he holds it as the latter holds out his hand for the weapon. _Is there anything you'd want to do before you die, Gokudera?_

Gokudera glares, waving his hand for the gun. _If I die protecting the Tenth, there's nothing I'd regret. I wouldn't mind dragging you with me, though._ Yamamoto's smile persists as he hands Gokudera the gun.

_You'd be lonely, huh?_

_Don't flatter yourself._ Gokudera presses the barrel against his temple without a second's hesitation and squeezes the trigger. Click.

_Why did you want to play this game?_ Yamamoto asks, as he inspects the gun again. Gokudera knows the reason for these questions. There are only two shots left and only two choices left for this game to end. _You don't strike me as the suicidal type._

Gokudera smiles, no, rather smirks. _Can't I play a game with my friend?_

_When did you consider us friends?_

Gokudera shrugs. Why can't the idiot get on with it? Yamamoto stares at him until Gokudera squirms in the gaze of his 'friend's brown eyes. Yamamoto has this strange effect on him that makes him angry and liquidy at the same time. _Go on_, he urges, wanting the bloody part to be over with.

Yamamoto only stares at him, an almost sad expression on his face. _What if I died after this, Gokudera? What would you do?_

Gokudera almost growls with frustration. _I don't know! Now come on, do it! I don't have all day! Have you lost your courage, then?_

Yamamoto shrugs, before placing the barrel to his head. Squeeze…click. There's one way left to this street but Gokudera has been prepared for this since the beginning. If he couldn't win something as trivial as Russian Roulette, he's deserved this. Yamamoto is almost reluctant to hand the gun over. _It's you, Gokudera._

_Me_, the bomber says, holding out his hand.

_You're going to die._

_What're you going to do about it? _Gokudera asks impatiently, but instead of handing the gun over, Yamamoto leans across the table and kisses him softly on the lips. Running a calloused palm against Gokudera's cheek, Yamamoto runs his fingers through the silvery hair as he presses against the former's lips. Gokudera closes his eyes, an unusual natural instinct he can't seem to stop. Yamamoto licks, nips his bottom lip as a request for entrance and Gokudera lets him, why not? One heated moment later, he nicks the gun from Yamamoto's hands and slides back.

_I'm going to shoot._

_Don't._ Yamamoto's voice is unusually softer than usual. When has Gokudera ever obeyed anyone except himself and the Tenth? Smiling almost sardonically, he presses the barrel to his head. _I've wanted to be rid of you since the beginning, you idiot._

He shoots.

Click.

Yamamoto blinks, not comprehending. _Wasn't there a bullet left? _he asks in confusion. Gokudera puts the gun down and opens his left hand, which has been in a fist the whole time. A bullet topples out.

_I would like to be rid of you, but I'm not going to kill myself to do that. _He smirks as Yamamoto stares at the silver piece of metal. _I took it back out before we started shooting in case it turned out to be like this._

Yamamoto looks up at him, his dark eyes meeting his light ones. _So you were afraid of dying too._

_I was not._

_It's okay. I was too._ Yamamoto leans across the table again. _Because even if you could die without regrets, I couldn't._ He claims Gokudera's lips again, kissing gently again, almost desperately from the relief from death. The bullet rolls off and falls off the table onto the floor and stays there.

Owari

--

Note: Forgive me for being somewhat morbid, won't you? I'm trying to chug out another Kabuki chapter, but it's going slow…I'm still in Hetalia's grasp right now. Anyway, thank you for reading my out-of-the-blue 8059! Review, please!


End file.
